Pay for the Dance
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sometimes to beat the devil you have to become one. Then they never see it coming. Adonai Hakimi 'joins' the Saviors and tries to keep true to his soul as he lays groundwork to stick it to Negan. Spans throughout season 7.


**Pay for the Dance**

It is said that those that play with the devil's toys will be brought by degrees to wield his sword. Once you dance with him, the dance might last forever. There were a ton of quotes that talked about making a deal with the devil and they all said the same thing: there was always a price to pay. And it was something that Adonai Hakimi knew well.

There was always a price to pay and someone had to pay it. He was paying for it while trying to keep a part of his tarnished soul intact. It was all he could do because his training and instinct always seemed to pull him out of a jam. It did the last time and he thought he escaped. But another saying comes to mind and the past catches up to everyone. And it was catching him and he had to play the game once again.

He never told anyone save his sweet Beth what happened before he met Rick and the others. The Saviors were the reason he ended up in Atlanta and why he had no family left save for the one he made when he met Rick, Lori, Carl, and everyone else, Beth included. And he knew he left an impression on them and it seemed making think he was dead had worked. Until that night.

Maybe he should have stayed at Alexandria since he had a gut feeling something was off. But it was Maggie. His Beth's sister was in pain and she was pregnant. He had to make sure she got to a doctor. He should have warned Rick the moment they stopped the first time. He didn't and they paid the price. They were overwhelmed and…

 _Now this here_ is _a surprise. The little wise ass that killed a whole squad of my men with his bare hands._

It was a hard truth that was revealed then. Adonai did what he knew he had to do. He didn't budge even though he was terrified that the worst thing could happen to his people, especially Carl. Rather, he gave a narrow gaze at the man who was in charge of it all and did what he did when he first met Rich and the others.

It felt like the air was sucked out of his lungs when Negan used that cursed bat first on Abraham and then Glenn. It also brought back bad memories and when Negan was close to him with that grin, he told him he was an asshole. A sure fire way to get someone else killed but Negan just smiled that grin of his and the next thing he knew, Adonai found himself in the back of a van with Daryl on his way to the compound.

Adonai had been through training as a prisoner of war. Soldiers got that type of training and it helped when they started employing methods of breaking him and Daryl. It was more of an annoyance to him but he managed to piss off Dwight and amuse Negan when he slept through the worst upbeat music he ever heard and laid down dog food piles that Dwight stepped in. He was not going to give in so easily to that.

 _You're gonna work for me whether you like it or not and you're gonna teach my men what you know… krav maga expert._

Adonai knew krav maga fighting from his time in service and he was teaching Carl. He knew other fighting styles like with his escrima and the sword, which was hidden in the house he had been given in Alexandria. Negan and his Saviors had seen him fight so there was reason for that request. It was the reason he was taken alive despite the fact that he still had a debt to pay for killing Negan's men.

He refused of course and was punished. The preferred form of entertainment was throwing him into a nest of walkers collected especially for him to fight and kill. He was wary and was waiting for the time when that cursed bat would be used on him. But it never came. And it was when he came up with the plan that would test his soul.

 _See? I told ya you'd be working for me._

"Work with you. Not for," was what Adonai said in his act of defiance.

It was after he killed one of Negan's men by beating him bloody and his justification was that he caught him stealing from the cookie jar. It would have been funny since he had made fun of Negan's demeanor but no one laughed since they knew what he had done as he stared at the man that he despised with the look that had Rick believe at one point that he was suicidal, like he didn't care.

The truth was, Adonai did care. He cared and loved the people he had stayed with longer than any other group and became a part of them. Rick trusted him with his children's lives. Glenn was his best friend, an oddity since Glenn was not overly aggressive and seemed more mild-mannered compared to him. Daryl and he got along and understood each other and he didn't even mind being called a wise ass by the man. Carol, reminded him of his mother in that she had inner strengths that were not always seen. He cared and it was what he fought for in his acts of defiance.

Everyone thought that Negan was going to give him the iron. He certainly deserved it but it was revealed that the man was skimming from the hauls brought in. It impressed Negan enough that he asked him with that jovial voice that grated on his nerves, "How the hell did you know that asshole was skimming me?"

Adonai was an observer. He noticed things. It was why he took the watches he was assigned and did them seriously. It wasn't that he wasn't a conversationalist but during his travels before Rick, he didn't have anyone save his dog Krav. He spoke to the dog when working on training or when they actually were on the move. It made him rusty with talking but it was damned useful since he would always bring Rick what he needed for purposes of tactics. So he couldn't help but mock Negan, "Eyes everywhere."

It was enough to earn him a position of sorts. It was the hardest thing he had to do, which was to agree to be one of his men. He didn't like it but there was little choice and he had to take the first steps until Rick got on board. It was a start and he had it better than some of the new recruits. He knew he had to take it a step further if he was going to do what needed to be done. He only hoped that he wouldn't lose what he held dear.

 _You wanna a what?_

"I need a dog."

It was probably the most amusing thing Negan heard of. Normally requests were for food or things people needed. Here, Adonai was asking for a dog. It had Negan ask, "What for?"

"You want collections, I need the dog."

Adonai knew enough that he was pushing buttons without much of an explanation. Krav was home in Alexandria and was Judith's personal guard dog. The puppies, Carl would have to take care of along with their den mother. He was glad that the Saviors hadn't found them out yet, except for Krav since he was Judith's bodyguard. He was cooperating but also showing defiance along the way.

"Damn, you're so particular. Fine. Where are you getting one?"

Adonai couldn't resist giving a smirk to the man like it was a secret no one knew. He found himself out in the woods with one of Negan's lieutenants watching him. He knew what to look for and managed to find one. He just got pissed when the man accompanying him turned into a chicken shit and shot at the animal that he reacted with a punch to the face. He got lucky with that since he managed to get the dog to come with him but it didn't like anyone else coming near him and would give a lip curl at anyone that wasn't Adonai and would growl low in the throat much to the amusement of Negan, who thought his newest man was crazy.

The attitude changed when barely a week passed and Negan saw man and dog in action. Adonai had been paying attention and identified another skimmer. The man tried to pull a gun on him but ended up with a wolf's jaws crushing the forearm before the shot went off and dragged to the ground and held there.

Adonai knew it was the moment of truth and he took his time about it. He kneeled to look down on the Savior that was like all the others; cowards hiding behind guns and numbers. He knew his face was a picture of a perfect poker face. No emotion even though he was feeling it in his heart. He had killed men before. He was one a soldier and had to do it. He had to defend his life and did it again. Woodbury and the Governor… He knew what he had to do.

Negan had been generous and gave him back his escrima. No gun though but that was fine with Adonai since he knew other ways to kill. He pulled one of them out and rested it on his thigh as he looked down on the man at his mercy. He made it look like he was going to bash his head in but instead reached down with one hand and clasped it on the throat and squeezed. He didn't stop there as he gave a deft twist and there was the snap of bone and the body went still.

It wasn't over though and that day, Adonai killed about six more and he had proof that they were stealing from Negan. Some were bloody and others were more passive. Violence was his ticket to gaining the man's trust and he executed it calmly but inside it was a storm of emotions that he kept buried until he was in his room.

Violence and fear were the way of the Saviors' rule. Violence was Adonai's way to gain a measure of justice for the people he had witnessed die by Negan's hand. He was known for flying into rages over the littlest of things. He tore down a man's photo wall of victims of Lucille and ripped the pictures up. He broke a man's arm for being provocative on a collection run. He bashed in a skull just because. And each act ate him every time but he kept up the mask he had worn like he did when he was deciding whether or not to stay. And Negan liked it.

 _I have something for you. You've earned yourself a wife._

Adonai could hardly call it that. He didn't approve of Negan's harem and it pissed him off that he stole other men's wives. He didn't like it when they made a fuss over him at Negan's request and would purposely move their hands to places that were less invasive. Of course they knew his reputation now. Some of them called him the Judge since he was judge, jury and executioner when it came to transgressions and his men were ones from the communities and he earned their loyalty and showed them how to never reveal it.

He had acquired a reputation that rivaled with Simon's and Negan decided to reward him, joking that he needed a hot woman to screw in order to loosen up. The remark had Adonai bristle but he kept his cool about it. And he was present with Rhana.

She was going to be part of Negan's harem but the man decided she was too submissive for his taste and he was put off by the fact that she wore hijab. He insulted her about it and made her cry and that put him off more. Adonai realized he was getting 'leftovers' so to speak but she was unspoiled. A great honor according to Negan and that he had shown that he could work and provide in this new world.

Adonai didn't really say thank you but accepted. It was a wrinkle but he could work with it. It was just difficult since Rhana reminded him so much of his Beth. The timidity with the occasional burst of defiant spirit. And he certainly was an ass when she had been brought to him. She must have been told that she was to do wifely duties but he wasn't having it. He told her the bed was hers and left it abruptly at that, making himself comfortable on the floor with Meg, the new dog. He didn't expect her to be defiant and join him on the floor.

Adonai was suspicious by nature and it increased since he gained his reputation. He knew that Negan didn't trust him. He wasn't naïve to believe otherwise and he suspected Rhana was being used as a plant to report on him. So he essentially was gruff and never revealing, in case someone was listening. Someone was since Negan thought he was role playing and made crude jokes that set Adonai's teeth on edge and he snapped back the rule Negan had for his harem, "Anything that happens in that room is between parties involved and no one else's business."

Maybe it was providence or he was just damned lucky that he hadn't had the business end of Lucille yet but he was consistent with his violent act. He was only gruff with Rhana and gave in to the manners he had been taught. It didn't mean that he was opening up. And he definitely wasn't having sex though Negan seemed to think otherwise and it wasn't until later that Rhana said the man asked her what they did and her answer was that Adonai would order her around. It wasn't a lie and Adonai did speak gruffly to her at times. So he let it go.

 _I know what you are up to._

Adonai cringed inwardly but didn't change his expression as he looked at Rhana. He didn't want to have to kill her especially if she proved to be a spy for Negan. He gave her a hard stare and actually growled at her, "And what do you think you know?"

He raised his brow when she stepped forward. He knew she knew how to use a knife since he took her on his runs and taught her to defend herself. There were a couple of Saviors with broken limbs when they touched her. She didn't have one on her so he relaxed a little as she leaned up quite boldly and whispered, "I know you want to beat the Saviors. Me too."

Adonai knew he had to make a choice. Trust was a fragile thing, easily broken through betrayal and seeds of doubt. He still was suspicious about why Negan offered her to him but the standoff would get them nowhere. He had to give a little. He growled low in her ear, "I don't trust those from his… harem."

It was blunt and honest and Adonai suspected he hurt her feelings. He felt like an ass when he saw her eyes water slightly as she nodded and said, "I don't blame you. Just know that I won't betray you. You're… my husband."

"No I'm not," he retorted, "But I won't turn you out."

He was definitely an ass and not a wise ass like Daryl called him. He didn't bring up anything around her and didn't treat her bad. He still defended her and broke a few more arms of Simon's men for daring to touch her. Things just got complicated but at least he was still making progress with his plans. It was one light in all the violence and death he was immersing himself in.

 _The word is out that someone has been attacking Saviors. They don't know who it is and it's not any of the communities._

Adonai blinked when Rhana reported to him. She had been telling him what she had been hearing when she went about her chores for them. She had started doing that to build trust with him and he gave a little but not a whole lot as a test. She passed in that she never revealed anything to anyone and he started letting her in more on what he had been doing when he was sent to 'assist' some of the contribution collections.

"The other lieutenants are wondering why they are getting hit like they are."

"Suspect anything?"

Rhana shook her head. "It was… a good thing having them attack you." She winced when she saw the bruise on his face and shoulder.

Adonai looked at his shoulder. It was nothing but it did look rather ugly. It had to be real though and they had to douse suspicion. More were joining every day. Word was spreading. The communities were uniting. He was lucky that he had a means of finding out about it and Rick still trusted him despite the few run ins they had. He turned to look out the window at nothing and leaned against the glass. "Hard times for everyone," he said.

It was a meaningless remark but if anyone was listening at the door, they would have thought it was a conversation between husband and wife. It only required them to carry on whatever task they were doing and talk. It surprised him when he felt her hug him from behind and press her head between his bare shoulder blades. He didn't move but didn't push her way either. It was a start.

 _I need you to stay behind and provide backup. I need the Judge out there screwing like he always does._

Adonai snorted slightly as he looked through the binoculars he had purloined from Savior supply. He didn't care at this point. The Saviors were going to attack Alexandria and he couldn't warn them of the betrayal he had overheard. He couldn't leave Sanctuary because it would have looked suspicious and he refused to let Rhana try her hand even with the coded signs he taught her. So he didn't do anything but pretended everything was fine and ended up being over watch.

That was fine since he had his men with him and they were ready. It had taken them weeks, months to get to this point and he gained popularity of a sorts. He was still feared as the Judge for his bloody and violent acts but what he had done, picking off Saviors and others doing the same… those wanting to flight flocked to his banner and learned to be a Savior but preparing to strike.

Today was it. It was a feeling Adonai had as he looked at his home. The one that he hadn't been back to since Negan had taken him. He felt a lump form in his throat as he felt a slim hand caress his shoulder and say, "This is it, my love."

Adonai looked at Rhana, not berating her for the use of an endearment since it was true. He still wasn't sure of what to make of the fact that she was in love with him and he wasn't sure of what to think or feel. He replied, "After today… it will be war."

"A war to bring back what is right."

That was what he was trying to do but he still had a clutch on vengeance. He wanted to kill the man that had killed his friend and a man he respected despite the fact that Abraham had been too brash and loud for his tastes. Sure he was able to release some of that anger on the Saviors he had killed but the target of his ire…

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. All the death and violence… he was afraid he had developed a liking for it. He just wanted it to stop but he knew this was a fight that he had to do all the way. It was that devil's bargain and it was testing the depths of his soul. He turned to look at the men and women that had gathered. They had come to join in the fight and he couldn't help but think of how many people would die that day.

"There's the signal," Rhana pointed.

It was time. Adonai buried his thoughts and feelings and on came the mask of the Judge. He knew Negan wanted him to decimate Rick and his people. He looked to his left and gave a slight grin when he saw what he had been waiting for. The mask went up and he signaled for them to move out. It was a march to greet death and it was a question of who would come out on the other side.

Those who played with the devil's toys would be brought to wield his sword. Adonai knew that as he led the way down to where the fighting was. His hand reached to grab what he was going to use since he was going to have to get past a few Saviors. When dancing with the devil, it was a dance that could last for eternity since it wasn't just a battle for vengeance and what was right. It was a battle for the soul and Adonai knew it was a price he was willing to pay as he made his way to Negan with a slow and feral grin before he aimed the shotgun he was carrying at a Savior and pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **A/N:** Adonai struggles to keep true to himself as he plays the part from the time he was taken to the attack that starts war. Enjoy.


End file.
